


Vid: You're So Damn Hot [Wincest]

by tekuates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekuates/pseuds/tekuates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some goofy Wincest, set to "You're So Damn Hot" by Ok Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: You're So Damn Hot [Wincest]

I'm unfortunately having trouble embedding this video, but you can see it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBcpycBon6A&feature=youtu.be).


End file.
